


Ateez Oneshots // boyxboy

by euphoric_tae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Seonghwa is a Sweetheart, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, hongjoong bottom, hongjoong is baby, hongjoong is cuddly and soft, wooyoung is whipped for san
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoric_tae/pseuds/euphoric_tae
Summary: A collection of small one shots, to fufill Atiny's fantasies. Please leave requests!!





	1. The boys watch a sex scene

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also writing a seongjoong au on twt!! so my @ is @strbrryjoongie if you're interested!!

It was a Saturday night and all the boys were bunched up on top of each other watching a movie. 

‘ Hey baby, I’m back’

“YAAAA! SOMEONE COVER JONGHOS EYES” San screamed as Mingi shoved his hands over Jongho’s eyes.

“What’s happening?” He yelled in confusion.

But everyone was too invested into the scene to respond.

“YAAAA I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU COVERED MY EYES” He yelled once again.

‘Get down on your knees’ 

“ohhh ok, never mind” He relaxed into Mingi’s hands.

“Uh I’m tired” Hongjoong started lowering himself into Wooyoung’s lap.

He was about to rest his head when something hit him.

“YAAA WOOYOUNG SERIOUSLY? YOU HORNY CHILD” Wooyoung laughed as the rest of the boys joined him, except for San.

“Oi Woo” He called

Wooyoung ignored him as his eyes grew bigger 

“Earth to Wooyoung” He called again trying to distract him.

“JUNG FRUCKING WOOYOUNG!!” He yelled as Wooyoung picked up the remote pausing the movie.

“What” He turned his head.

“What the hell Woo why would you pause it at that part” Yunho rolled his eyes.

“Yea you idiot” Mingi joined.

“Actually, I don’t mind it” Seonghwa smirked as Hongjoong then kicked him. 

“What do you want San?” he said in an angry manner.

“To cuddle you” He responded as he smiled.

Wooyoung then thrusted Hongjoong’s head off his lap and the leader fell on the floor.

“What the hell was that for?” He got up eyeing Wooyoung.

“I’m sorry am I not allowed to snuggle?” He teased. 

San then grinned as he moved up to Wooyoung resting his head on his shoulder and Wooyoung wrapped his arm around him. 

He then pocked his tongue out towards the leader, causing Hongjoong’s face to turn red. 

“Gay poo” he muttered. 

Hongjoong then got up as Wooyoung resumed the movie. 

“Wait nonono, wait for me to sit down first” Hongjoong said as he plopped himself into Seonghwa’s lap. 

Hongjoong sunk into the elder as Seonghwa wrapped his arms around his small frame, pulling him closer. 

“Ya I’ve had enough of this shit” Yeosang got up leaving as Mingi laughed at him. 

The scene was getting steamy as Seonghwa started to hear quiet moaning sounds, coming from the other side of the room. And it defiantly wasn’t the tv. 

He turned his head towards Wooyoung and San as he noticed San’s hand down Wooyoung’s pants. 

“Ewwww IF YOU TWO WANNA FUCK GO GET A ROOM” Seonghwa shouted as San quickly pulled his hand out, leaving a devastated look on Wooyoung’s face. 

The rest of the members looked towards the two as their faces painted with a soft red. 

“Wooyoung don’t think about sleeping in here tonight, I don’t want to hear you and San fucking thanks” Yeosang yelled from his room. 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes as Hongjoong started to fall asleep in his lap. 

“I swear to god why cant we just be a normal fucking family” He whispered.


	2. interrupted // Yungi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi and Yunho are left alone in the dorms when one of them starts to feel needy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii everyone, this one was requested by @PrincessMingi so i hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> fyi i ain't the best at writing smuts, also especially when it comes to these two softies which i LEGIT FOUND IT SO HARD COZ I'M TOO MUCH OF A SOFT STAN FOR BOTH BABIES KSJADKFJ so anyways pls don't come at me :)

“Yaaaa hyung can we please go out tonight??” Mingi ran into Yunho’s room jumping besides the elder that laid on the bed. 

“No hyung still has some work to do” Yunho insisted as he got up from his bed. 

“But you’ve been working so hard” Mingi whined as he rolled onto his back. 

Yunho turned around sighing, as Mingi sat up pouting at the elder. 

“But not hard enough baby, I don’t have time to go out, maybe another time” he placed his hands on the younger shoulders as Mingi sighed. 

“Pleaseeee” He whined as Yunho smiled at him rolling his eyes. 

“God if it wasn’t for those puppy eyes of you, I would have said no…so I guess we can do something- but I don’t have time to go out so maybe we can order some food in or watch a movie?” Yunho caressed his face as Mingi’s eyes began to lighten up. 

“Ooh yes” Mingi got up as he pulled Yunho into a hug, swaying with him. 

“So what shall it be?” Mingi pulled away as he thought about what he wanted to do with Yunho tonight. 

“Hmmm, how about everything- oh the chicken place we ordered from the other week” Mingi jumped in excitement, as Yunho giggled at the younger. 

“ok baby, how about we order some of that chicken” Mingi nodded.

“What are you two doing” Mingi was startled by the sudden noise, as he wasn’t expecting anyone to be home for at least another two hours. 

Yunho and Mingi both turned around as Seonghwa stood in the door way. His hair was dripping of sweat and clothes soaked, as his white shirt stuck to his frame, exposing the muscles in his shoulders and defined abdominal.

“Holy Jesus, we’ll there’s my lunch” Yunho whispered to Mingi as Mingi giggled a little. 

Both of the boy’s mouths hung open as they just stood there completely still in front of Seonghwa. 

“Better shut your mouths, don’t wanna be catching flies.” Seonghwa smirked as he allowed himself into the room, collapsing onto the bed. 

“Hey, get your sweaty body off of my bed” Yunho suddenly broke from his imagination as he yelled at Seonghwa.  
Seonghwa got up whining as he then yawned, the two others watching him carefully. 

“Anyways what are you two doing? Huh?” 

“N-nothing” Mingi said still stunned at the beautiful boy. 

“Um well ok, just don’t be too loud tonight” Seonghwa winked as he left, the others not processing anything that their hyung had just said. 

“Wait, WAIT A SEC HOW-“ Yunho ran out of the room finally realising what he had said, but Seonghwa had already disappeared. 

Mingi ran after Yunho as they both found themselves in the living room, confused. 

“Well, um that was weird, but god I have to leave soon” Yunho said as he turned back around towards him room, as he started to take his shirt off. 

Mingi turned around witnessing Yunho take his shirt off as he watched him from the corner of his eye. 

Yunho must have noticed Mingi because he dropped his shirt to the floor as he walked out his room closer to Mingi. 

“What’s up bub?” Yunho said as he grabbed Mingi’s hand, interlocking their fingers. 

“Nothing” Mingi tried to keep his eyes off of Yunho’s chest but he couldn’t help it. The boy was built so well, such an amazing figure. 

“Fuck” Mingi whispered under his breath as Yunho raised an eyebrow. 

“Mingi, baby what’s wrong” Yunho said as he cupped Mingi’s face with both hands. 

“Is there something wrong, do you need anything?” Yunho questioned as Mingi suddenly turned his head up looking into Yunho’s eyes. 

“I want you to fuck me” Mingi said as Yunho stood there stunned at the sudden question. 

He had a rehearsal with San in 15 minutes but how could have just leave now leaving Mingi alone. 

Yunho looked down, as he noticed Mingi’s pants clearly tented, he sighed. Looks like San was going to get a phone call soon. 

Yunho drew his attention back up to Mingi’s face as he examined the youngers features. 

“Whatever you say baby” Yunho leans in as he starts to leave sloppy kissing on his lips, feeling the softness on his own. Yunho starts to pick up the pace as Mingi let the boy consume him. 

“Hyung” Mingi broke free from Yunho’s lips as Yunho frowned. 

“Yes baby”

“Um isn’t Wooyoung gonna be home soon though?” Mingi caught his breath.

“Don’t worry about him baby, lets just have some fun” 

Yunho placed his arms around Mingi as his hands made their way up the back of his shirt as he pulled Mingi closer, finding his lips again. 

They both began to leave sloppy kisses on each other as Yunho’s tounge started to explore Mingi’s mouth, taking in every sensation of the younger.

Yunho pulled away as he caught his breath, Mingi tilting his head so that Yunho could have more access to his neck, as he continued on his lips, making his way down to Mingi’s jaw as he suddenly picked the younger up Mingi hooking his legs around Yunho’s hips, as he carried him towards the couch placing him down as he laid on his back pulling Yunho down with him. 

Yunho started working back on Mingi’s jawline as he slowly made it down to the crook of his neck now creating marks. But neither of them cared, I mean isn’t that why makeup exists. 

Yunho leaned into Mingi’s ear as he spoke directly into the younger ear, the boy trembling as his low, raspy voice hit his ear drums, lips grazing the hem of his ear.

“You like that baby” He whispered as his hot breath hit Mingi’s ear sending shivers down his spine.

Mingi let out a small groan as Yunho smirked.

Yunho’s breath fanned against Mingi’s neck as Mingi’s dick started to twitch. He was sick of the teasing and just wanted Yunho to give him the attention he wanted.

“Hyung please-“ he moaned.

“Please what” Yunho pulled away as he sat up, his hands planted on either side of Mingi’s neck, as he held himself up, whilst he admired the sight of his boyfriend.

Mingi’s red swollen lips glistened with saliva, his cheeks flushed with a pink colour as his hair was a mess, bangs covering his eyes.

“Please fuck me already..i-I want to feel you” he begged as Yunho smirked.

“Hmmm not yet” He played with the boy as he lowered himself back down leaving kissing down his neck, until he got to the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning each button while he placed a kiss in return.

“Please hyung” Mingi whined as he thrusted his hips into Yunho’s. Yunho feeling how hard Mingi was which made him even harder. 

Yunho soon reached the bottom of Mingi’s shirt as he left it hanging onto him barely, as he made his way to his own belt unbuckling it pulling his pants and boxes off in one go. 

Yunho’s dick sprung to life as Mingi’s stomach clenches in anticipation. 

Yunho sat up reaching for Mingi’s pants as he tugged at the waste line. 

“Hyung-“ Mingi began but was soon cut off as they heard the sound of keys being inserted into the door. 

“Fuck Mingi” Yunho got up yanking his pants back up as Mingi frowned following him towards the kitchen. 

“No go that way” Yunho pointed towards the tv as Mingi ran back to the couch buttoning his shirt back up. He whined as his dick was still twitching demanding to be caressed.

The door opened as Yunho quickly yanked the fridge open. 

“Ahhh Woo what you doing back so early” His high pitched voice rang throughout the room as Wooyoung rolled his eyes throwing his bag down as he walked over towards the couch planting himself down onto a pillow.

Wooyoung groaned as he yawned, drawing his attention to Mingi. He was just about to doze off when he noticed the purple mark seen on Mingi collarbone, barely hidden from his shirt. 

Wooyoung sat up as he walked over towards the elder squinting his eyes. 

“what is that?” He leaned over pointing towards the small hickey, as Mingi tried to cover it up.

“I-1 bruised myself from yesterdays practise” Mingi stumbled as Wooyoung sighed, straightening his back as he put his hands on his hips. 

Mingi prayed that Wooyoung would just leave him and Yunho alone, he wasn’t ready to come out to anyone yet, and wasn’t planning to anytime soon. 

Wooyoung sighed as he started to walk away. 

“Can you two just go a day without fucking each other” he said as his voice slowly faded down the hallway. 

Yunho stood completely still as he slapped his face, Mingi grabbing at the blanket and pulling it over his head groaning.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave requests!!!! i'm also writing a seongjoong au on twt!! so my @ is @strbrryjoongie if you're interested!!


End file.
